The Love Tonight
by JadziaKathryn
Summary: PT Tom and B'Elanna take a break on the holodeck.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns them all, I'm just borrowing them.

A/N (Added 5/01/2005): Since has changed the rules about songfics, I've revising. This was one of my first pieces and the lyrics weren't incorporated at all, so I've taken them out. However, for those who care, listening to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John would set the mood for the piece.

**The Love Tonight**

"Mr. Paris," called the Doctor just as Tom was getting off duty, "I know that you and Lieutenant Torres have been very busy since your daughter was born." That was an understatement if Tom had ever heard one. It had been the busiest three weeks of his entire life. "So I thought I'd offer to babysit Miral for a couple of hours tonight for you."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll mention it to B'Elanna."

"Two hours away from us? What if she got sick, or missed us? We can't leave her!" Miral hadn't been away from both of her parents at once yet, as Captain Janeway had kindly allowed Tom to take the Beta shift. B'Elanna wasn't sure Miral could handle two hours.

"If she gets sick, what better place is there for her than with the Doctor? And if she misses us, he can just tell us and we'll go get her. Two hours isn't that long. Besides, you should let her godfather spend a little time with her."

"What will we do?" asked B'Elanna, not entirely convinced yet.

"There was an open slot for the holodeck tomorrow night, so I reserved it. Then I asked Harry if he would mind switching with me. I have a new program."

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive." Tom thought how people had said his wife was protective of "her" engines. He should've guessed she would be so protective with their daughter.

"See," remarked Tom as they walked down the hall, "they get along famously. Miral has someone to coo at her endlessly, and the Doc has someone to listen to him talk who actually enjoys listening."

B'Elanna laughed. "I guess we could use a break. And she'll be just fine, I guess."

"She will. You know, there are so many people who want to babysit her, I think we'll be able to get away now and then."

"I know. Even Seven offered to 'assist with the care of our child' if we wanted." She gasped as the holodeck doors swished open. "Wow. This is really something. Hey, when did you have time to make this?"

"I made it before she was born, and I've been saving it for a special time. Do you like it?"

The program was hard not to like. They were on a beach at night, with no other people besides themselves. The moon was full and just rising, so it hung low over the water. The cool sand rushed over their feet, propelled by a warm evening breeze. Way out in the water, barely visible in the moonlight, dolphins were jumping in the water.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Hand in hand, they walked along the shore, splashing their ankles in the surf. Tom looked over at B'Elanna, smiling beside him, and wondered what he had done to deserve her. She was so gorgeous, so intelligent and full of life. He never could have imagined that life got as good as it was turning out to be.

She had similar thoughts. _Here we are, decades away from Federation space, and I'm the happiest I've ever been. Tom's so wonderful, Miral is perfect in her own tiny way, and we're all a family. I can't think of anything that would make me happier._

Suddenly a wooden balcony appeared as they rounded a corner. The house it belonged to was deserted, but the light of the moon lit it perfectly.

"Computer, music." Tom swept B'Elanna up and asked, "May I have this dance?"

He didn't even have to ask. She leaned against him happily, moving to the soft music.

Her mind played back pictures of them together. How he'd helped her when they were taken captive by the Vidiians. The way they'd admitted their love when they were about to die floating in space. The pained look on his face when she'd volunteered to go into the Borg cube. Tom proposing to her in the _Flyer, _and their celebration after Captain Janeway married them. His patience when she nearly tricked the Doctor into changing Miral's genes. The priceless way he held Miral for the first time, as though she might break if he held on too tightly. She wouldn't change a thing.

He hugged her close to him, taking in every detail of her. The sweet smell of her smooth hair, the way she hugged him like she never wanted to let go. Everything that had happened on this accidental trip was worth it, because it had brought him and B'Elanna together. She was the one for him, for the rest of their lives. There was nobody else that could even come close to comparing with his B'Elanna, nobody else who could make his heart skip a beat just by walking into the room.

Yes, this was their time. Together, they had everything they could ever want. Before the song ended, they kissed each other softy. "I love you," they said simultaneously, as the breeze rippled through their hair.

Two rebels had found everything on this long trek to Earth. Before they left to pick up their daughter, they looked at the moon one last time. The moon was high overhead now, still glowing brightly.

"Computer, end program."

They would return.


End file.
